


Cashton Threesome (Bucket List)

by 5SOSBipolarNips



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOSBipolarNips/pseuds/5SOSBipolarNips





	Cashton Threesome (Bucket List)

"I'm setting homework that needs to be brought in and finished by Friday, if not, it's detention Friday night for an hour" my teacher announces suddenly when we're just getting ready to leave. We all groan and roll our eyes since it's probably an essay on something pointless that we don't need in our lives.

"Now I have an excuse to come to yours" Ashton whispers in my ear since it's not as innocent as it sounds.

"You all have to write a bucket list, if you don't know what one is, it's a list of things you want to do before you die. I expect at least fifty things and they all have to be different" she warns us. "That's not even work" Calum shakes his head, chuckling slightly at the 'homework' we've been set. I understand what he means since a lot of us mentally have lists of things we want to do already and this homework is just writing them down.

"Well Calum, I expect yours to be very good when I see it on Friday" she cocks an eyebrow causing Calum to groan in annoyance. "Something's can be sexual or inappropriate, make sure you have at least a few which are reasonable, and they can't be in graphic detail." She continues to warn us and then dismisses us for the day.

"Am I allowed to come over so we can write it together?" Ashton entwines his fingers with mine as we exit the room and begin our way down the corridor.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure I'm home alone anyway" I add that on as extra since we're probably not going to spend that long on the homework.

"Can I come too? Michael and Luke are busy tonight and I really don't want to go home. Plus we can write some we can do together" Calum perks from beside Ashton. I mentally curse at him because I was looking forward to some alone time with Ashton and now he's joining.

Ashton looks down at me and waits for me to answer. I can tell he wants us to be alone for a night, but neither of us are cruel enough to say no.

"Yeah sure." I agree for him to come since me and Ashton can be alone after Calum leaves, also I like the idea of us planning stuff to do together.

-

We all added things to our lists like skydiving, bungee jumping, getting married, having kids and getting a good job, then it becomes really difficult. All of us thought this would be an easy homework and wouldn't take long, but I guess we were wrong.

"Shall we Google some that others have done?" Calum suggests and switches on my laptop. We begin scrolling and add a couple on, then the websites no longer help so we decide to look on Google Images for ones people have already wrote.

Set fire to a fart

Shave head for charity

Ride a camel

Eat a really hot chilli

Wear all clothes backwards for a day

Help the homeless

We all add them, laughing about the stupid ones and scrolling past the ones that don't interest us.

"I'm putting that one down!" Calum points to the screen where it says 'have a threesome'.

"Really? Won't we get in trouble" I chuckle at how quick Calum wrote that down in capital letters on his long list.

"Nope. She said we were allowed to write sexual stuff, and to be honest, I've always wanted to have a threesome" Ashton says the last bit, causing me to almost choke on my own tongue.

"Am I the only sane person here? A threesome, really?" I gap at what Ashton said. He has so many fetishes and things he wants to do in bed, trust me I know, but this involves another person, which I'm unsure about. This is something that I can't just give him like the rest of the stuff.

"Blame porn" Calum smirks and writes sleep with a pornstar and fuck in a public place onto his list.

"Fuck it!" I shrug and write 'have a threesome' on mine to match theirs.

"Do you know what? There's three of us, we could have a threesome right now" Ashton says, causing both of us to choke again.

"What?!" My eyes widen so much I'm worried they were going to fall out of my head.

"Follow me" Ashton grabs my hand and drags me to the hallway, just outside my room where Calum is still inside.

"Are you serious right now?" I want to laugh but I can tell he's serious, which worries me a lot.

"Yeah. Well we all want to have a threesome, so why not?" He shrugs, making me even more shocked that he is seriously considering this.

"Coz he's our friend!" Surely it's obvious this is mad.

"Exactly! He's our friend so we can trust him and I'd rather have someone I trust touch you than someone I don't even know" He places a hand on my shoulder and deeply looks into my eyes.

"I don't know what to say" I really don't. I don't know if I want this to happen, but I'm not totally against it.

"Say yes! I know Calum will! I don't want a threesome if you're not in it since I see us being together for the rest of my life. I trust Calum with you. You're horny anyway, I can tell since all evening you've been trying to get us to hurry up so Calum leaves and we can have sex. Plus you're going to have the most pleasure out of all of us." Ashton convinces me, hard. The last point seems to confirm it all; the evidence being the wetness pooling in my favourite kickers.

I don't want to say the words so I nod and lead him to the bedroom. He smirks but then stops me in front of the door.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't ever pressure you into anything." He assures me and I know he means it. Obviously, he's just been trying to convince me this is a good idea, but if I say no, he'd back away and never speak of it again. We've had this a few times before with his weird yet hot fetishes where we've spoken about them and some I've said yes, and some I've been too uncomfortable and told him no.

"No I want to" I smirk and he smiles.

"No Daddy though. That's just between us." He warns harshly in my ear with the tone that turns me on the most; it's how I know he's horny and needs me, only me.

We both walk up to my desk which all of us were set around and awkwardly glance at each other, not wanting to be the first person to speak.

"Do you want to have a threesome with me and Y/N?" Ashton blurts as if it's the most normal thing to say to someone.

"So you guys were serious?! I just thought you were joking until you both left the room! Wow, really?" Calum's eyebrows shot up with his eyes just below them darting from Ashton to me, looking for signs of us messing with him.

"Yeah, I know it might seem strange, but we all want to have a threesome, I trust you with Y/N, and we're all here in an empty house with a double bed" Ashton smirks, showing that if Calum says no, he'll kick him out and we'll fuck anyway He's too horny to back out now.

"Erm....okay" Calum softly agrees and stands from my desk chair. We all walk over to the bed and sit in a line, with me in the middle of my boyfriend and best friend.

"It's okay Y/N. Kiss him, treat him like you treat me" Ashton says softly, encouraging me to make the first move. I turn my head from Calum and place my palm on his soft cheek, slowly leaning in. Our lips softly press together, his being much plumper and larger than Ashton's, but I like the difference. Our lips slowly move in sync, but I know both of us want more.

"Straddle him" Ashton demands harshly, giving me the courage to lift one leg to both sides of Calum lap, roughly tugging at his, much shorter than Ashton's, hair. My lips muffle his moan, causing me to smirk and tug his thick roots again, knowing straight away that he's more of a fast and rough guy rather than slow and passionate.

"Fuck! I never knew watching my girlfriend kiss my best friend would be so hot" Ashton grunts from beside me, making me remember he's still here. I open my eyes and glance to Ashton, whose palming himself through his tight jeans. I know none of us want to make the first move, but I suck up and disconnect mine and Calum's lips to remove my shirt.

"Wow, you're lucky Ash" Calum chews his slightly swollen lip while grazing his eyes down my bra-covered chest. I don't have large breasts, but enough for a handful, well maybe Calum's, they're a little smaller than Ashton's handfuls.

I cup myself and tease them both, grinding down on Calum, causing him to moan and harden beneath me.

"Come over here" Ashton demands and I obey, reluctantly removing myself from Calum's lap and crawling over to Ashton who's sat with his back against my headboard. I press my lips to his harshly, moving my fingers to the hem of his shirt and removing it quicker than I removed my own. "Calum remove your clothes" Ashton says between my lips and pushes me so I'm laid on my back, Ashton being to hover above me. He pulls my jeans off my body along with his own while placing sloppy kisses to my neck and collar bones, marking me. He drags his nails down my thighs and parts them so he's hovering between them.

"Ashton I need something" I whisper since I feel uncomfortable being so needy in front of Calum. He just nods and kneels.

"Suck him off" Ashton says to me, glancing at Calum, causing his eyes to widen and slowly crawl over to me still in his boxers. "I told you to remove all your clothes Calum" Ashton says through gritted teeth; he's trying his best not to be so powerful and dominant, but I can tell he finds it hard not to be with Calum here. "Come here and remove your bra and panties" Ashton says to me, I remove the rest of my clothing while Ashton lays across the bed with the top of his head at the edge of the bed. He motions for me to straddle his face, making me become even wetter from the image that Calum will see.

I place my knees at both sides of his head, automatically feeling Ashton's hot breath against my heat. "You really did want this" Ashton states, making me chuckle but stop suddenly when he quickly flicks his tongue against my bundle of nerves. I moan loudly, clenching my eyes shut in pleasure. "Fuck" I curse, moving my fingers to Ashton's hair below me. His eyes bore into mine, watching me in pleasure.

"Calum, come here" I say since Calum is slowly stroking himself a metre away from me, watching Ashton shoot pleasure through my spine. He slowly walk over and sheepishly positions himself in front of me. I look up at him, slowly grabbing the base of him, pumping slowly and watching his reaction. He grunts and tilts his head even more forward so he can see my every move.

I softly press my lips to his tip, swirling my tongue down his slit. "More please" Calum pleads, giving me what I want since I want him to know he's comfortable. I wink up to him. I take the whole of him, taking him so quick that it makes him jump. He makes me gag a little, but he seems to like that even more so I been thrusting him into my mouth in a quick pace, until he's a moaning mess.

"Lower yourself Y/N" Ashton stops flicking his tongue, and places his palms on my thighs, pushing me further down to meet his mouth. I scream around Calum from the intense pleasure of Ashton sucking harshly, twirling my bundle of nerves in circler motions, edging me closer to my orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm close" Calum warns me, taking my hair between his fingers.

"Stop" Ashton suddenly demands below me, stopping both of our movements.

"What, why?" I say since both of us were so close and in so much pleasure.

"I want him to fuck you" Ashton says, still below me.

"What about you?" I say since Calum and I have had some sort of realise whereas Ashton hasn't even had a hand on him.

"I want your mouth around me" Ashton states, causing me to shiver at his tone and move from him. I sit beside him, feeling my wetness soak the duvet below me. "Bend over with your feet over the bed" Ashton tells me. I position myself how he'd said and suddenly feeling Ashton guide Calum to position behind me. I feel himself line up with my entrance, slowly filling me, causing me to arch my back into him and press my ass flat against his toned stomach.

"Fuck that's so hot" Ashton grunts. I look over my shoulder to see him pumping himself while watching Calum slowly thrust in and out of me. All of us are moaning, and I'm in so much pleasure that I can barely move, but I move my hand from the sheets and pull Ashton by the hand to position himself at my mouth. I know I can't focus too much because of the pleasure of Calum is so tense, so I just roughly hollow my cheeks and move my mouth in the same rhythm of Calum. Ashton makes my hair into a makeshift pony with his fist, pushing my mouth down to take the full of him, gagging when he harshly presses himself to the back of my throat.

"I'm close" Calum moans for the second time tonight and just a few thrusts after, he finishes inside of me. I'd still not finished but Ashton knew that because he suddenly removes himself from my mouth and replaces Calum at my entrance.

He grips my hips with his long fingers and slams into me, roughly thrusting himself at such a fast rhythm that even Calum looks scared for me. The loud noise of our skin slapping together just intensifies the pleasure and makes Calum gap at us both. Yet this is normal for us, but a little more powerful since Ashton's jealousy has taken over.

He wanted to be the person who finished me off, for good.

I scream, gripping hold of my pillow and biting into it. Though, he has to hear my moans, his effect on me, so he rips the pillow from my grip and throws it out of my reach. Calum gives me a harsh kiss, both of us moaning and gasping in each other's mouths from Ashton's thrusts and Calum's hand.

Suddenly, I scream even louder when he grabs my shoulders, pressing my back to his chest, deepening himself and making the pleasure increase even more from the different angle.

He cups my breasts with his palms and pounds into me with as much power as he can, causing me to hit my high with pornographic moans. My body shakes uncontrollably, causing him to wrap his arms around my waist so I don't fall, but he still continues his powerful fast rhythm until he lets out a loud moan and fills me.

I fall onto the bed on my back, panting heavily from both of them tearing me apart from the inside out. I slowly open my eyes for the first time since Ashton thrust inside me to see Calum finish himself off, spilling onto my bare chest. I gap slightly at the image and even though I'll be with Ashton, and only Ashton, for the rest of my life, I will never forget that image or this night. Plus, we all have one thing to tick off our bucket lists.


End file.
